Bloody Kiss
by TunaTuna
Summary: AU. Early birthday gift for Tsuna and early Halloween fic. Tsuna had never once believed in the unnatural, until he met a vampire calling himself Hibarin Kyoya. 1827, yaoi. Lemon/lime. One-Shot. Tsuna's POV.


**Bloody Kiss**

**Summary: **AU. Early birthday gift for Tsuna and early Halloween fic. Tsuna had never once believed in the unnatural, until he met a vampire calling himself Hibarin Kyoya. 1827, yaoi. Lemon/lime. One-Shot. Tsuna's POV.

**A/N: **Meant to be a birthday fic for Tuna... but I turned it into a somewhat creepy/torturous birthday for him... What a way to write my first fanfic... -scratches head-. I'm not used to first persona POV, so I thought I would give it a go... Unbeta'd

**Rated: **M+

* * *

Never have I once believed in creatures that don't exist. Everyone used to tease me when I was little, about werewolves and vampires, zombies and ghosts. I used to be terrified of them all, and to be honest, it was my tutor that knocked sense into my head.

So here I was, on October 14th, my birthday, and I was cheering internally since it was Sunday, meaning I had no school. My mother told me to go for a walk, which I did agree to due to my good mood, and walked out in the cold, frosty air. It was rather cold for October, but I paid no mind to it, looking at the cloudy sky as I walked about the streets and watched as irked adults passed me. I couldn't blame them, most would hate to be working on a Sunday, but unfortunately, that kind of thing happened in life often. It was becoming more often for people to have more than one job to make sure that they could keep their house and feed their children.

Okaa-san always told me that was how life was going to be for me too, yet I didn't mind it. Otou-san said he'd take me under his wing, so I was quite happy with accepting how life would be when I was older.

My fifteenth birthday. I couldn't believe I was that age already. Maybe time does pass quickly when you're younger... I shrugged and then bought a hot chocolate, which warmed my cold hands. I let out a contented sigh as I looked round the deserted area, blinking softly. It had gotten awfully chilly, and I was only wearing a coat over my top, so I was getting really cold...

I stopped and then stared as a person walked right past me, blinking rapidly. The place was deserted seconds ago, so how...?

I stared at him as he walked away from me, and I felt a compulsive urge to follow- which I did, watching dark blue hair flicker in the breeze with some form of... pineapple? Hairstyle at the top. The person never seemed to notice me following him until he went into an empty street; long since abandoned of tenants as he stopped outside one of the doors and opened it up, before he looked up and stared right at me.

"Kufufu~," I blinked and then took a step back, bowing lowly.

"G-Gomen! I didn't mean to follow-" I blinked when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside with him, causing me to shriek loudly before he covered my mouth.

"Cute~. I've never lured someone as you as you after me before~," I blinked rapidly, before I suddenly settled, which seemed stupid. It was almost as if a sense of ease suddenly covered me and made me settle, but my eyes were flickering about the empty building, shivering softly before they rested on the wall right next to me.

I saw dark splotches against the peeling cream paint, and a putrid smell was filling my nostrils, almost like a... a corpse...

"Have you been able to tell what this house has been used for yet, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" I was still blinking rapidly as I struggled, making muffled sounds as I was pinned against a wall. I looked at him with wide eyes, stilling as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Look at the blood stains, smell the corpses... do you sense your death yet dear~?"  
My heart pounded in my chest as my eyes watered, and he hushed me gently.

"Don't worry~. I'll make it painless, how does that sound~?" never have I once ended up in a predicament such as this. It frightened the living hell out of me actually. It was quite obvious he was set on killing me, and I knew that he was going to probably make it painful, despite what he was saying.

I didn't want to die on my birthday- no, I didn't want to die at all. The thought was near enough the thing that was probably going to give me a heart attack. My vision flickered when I felt my neck being forced to the side, and I was positive I was going to have my throat slit-

But the first thing I felt was something warm, and wet, brush along my neck, causing me to whimper and close my eyes. I had no clue what he was doing, but... was he licking me? Eh...

"W-What the hell are you d-doing?" I had to ask that before I was going to die, now didn't I? I was so smart- not... I got a chuckle from him, my heart still beating erratically as the same wet feeling then trailed up to my cheek.

"Tasting you~. You smell... utterly _divine~_," I was close to hyperventaliting. Great, I was in the room with a cannibal. Screw this. I had _no_desire to be eaten alive. I pushed against him quickly, before shrinking back.

"Look, I don't want to get eaten!" I told him, watching him tower over me and I was hit with a strange sensation again. I... wanted to give myself to him...

No I didn't! I pushed back on it again, and it only caused him to chuckle.

"Mhn... No wonder you smell so good... If you can fight against such a mental illusion, then there must be something... unique about you~. I can't wait to drain you~," it was then the thought of vampires came into my head, and I shook my head quickly. Vampires aren't real. Mythical creatures weren't real- "Vampire's don't exist, you say?"

I looked up at him as he tilted my head up and then he bared his teeth, showing two very sharp incisors that caused my to gulp and then shriek as they lengthened and grew sharper.

"Sorry dear, but I'm afraid they are~," I had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. I felt my neck being forcibly tilted again, and I clenched my eyes shut. It was only a dream, it was only a dream- "Oh, and dear, this isn't a dream~."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the first thing I did was let out a pained cry as the teeth- no, the _fangs_I saw earlier punctured into my neck, tearing the flesh open painfully before a sudden numbness took over, causing my to slump as I whimpered softly.

"P-Please..." my vision wavered as I slumped to the side. He just loomed over me, and I felt so small. I was going to die on my birthday. I wasn't going to see my gifts and I wasn't going to get to see my family and friends. My life was officially over... right?

A sudden shadow flickered across the room, and the pineapple haired man was suddenly shoved off me and into a wall. I glanced up weakly, only to see a raven-haired male standing there, baring his teeth- no, _fangs, _viciously- seriously, I must so be dreaming...

"Rokudo Mukuro. I told you not to find prey in _my_ home town," I blinked and then stared at the person who was in the middle of killing me get up, chuckling merrily.

"My dear Kyoya-kun, isn't it about time to share~? I'll even let you have some of the boy to eat~," I flinched, and this _Kyoya_started hissing loudly.

"Back of herbivore and leave. You are _not _taking another life here," there was a flash of silver, and then the blue-haired male vanished, making me feel slightly delusional. No one could disappear that fast... I felt my head being tilted up, and a hand waving in front of my eyes. "Herbivore, wake up. Don't you dare die."

I blinked blearily, before staring at the male before me. This Kyoya... he resembled the other person due to his fangs... but he saved me, so does that make him some form of angel?

Yeah, I've lost the plot. I'm probably half dead. Hopefully this vampire/angel/creature will see that and just let me wither- or eat me, yeah, I wouldn't want my body to go to waste...

"_Sawada__Tsunayoshi_, listen to me," I blinked and stared at him before I started coughing. "You've lost too much blood."

"N-Nah..." my eyes rolled slightly. Yeah, I felt kinda numb. And sleepy. Sleepy...

I slumped against the wall, but I felt myself getting picked up and then held close, before the sensation of having something sinking into my neck happened again- but it didn't hurt. This person... was gentle, almost caring, to my fragile body. It just made me feel sleepier as I started giggling softly.

He pulled away quickly, leaving me dizzy and, well, empty I guess. I couldn't feel a thing as he bit into his wrist and sucked blood out before hovering over me, using his fingers to pry my lips apart and then leaning down.

Yeah... I was dreaming. I had a vampire kissing me, his mouth full of blood. Vampires don't exist, I know that. That was why I was dreaming. I would wake up in the morning, and I would find that it was my fifteenth birthday, and that Okaa-san would be making me breakfast and handing me my gifts...

Too bad it wasn't a dream, huh? I felt myself choking as a half-feral growl came from the raven-haired male.

"Drink it. Or you'll die," I stared at him, before he bit into his own wrist again and then leaned down again, coaxing my mouth to open again before kissing me, allowing the blood to slid down my tongue and down my throat. Shouldn't I be disgusted by this? But it felt so tingly... He held me closer, before I felt something brushing along my tongue, causing me to stiffen.

This so was not a dream. I could tell that. It felt like something was burning my insides raw. I was whimpering and he was still kissing me, and I reacted due to the fact I wanted a distraction. My eyes fluttered closed, and I could smell it- smell him. He was quick to pick me up, and I was clutching at his shirt as he covered me with... a cape?

"Sleep," was he kidding me? It felt as if something was clawing my insides out! I wanted to complain, but I couldn't grasp the words as he then moved, faster than I could actually think of. Everything just blurred past until I just passed out.

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. I didn't like it at all. All I could do was thrash about and then still, deciding there was no point in it. I cried. I whimpered. I wailed, yet the presence I could feel next to me never done a thing other than sit there, watching calmly before coming over with blood in his mouth and forcing it down my throat again. Sure, it did sooth me a great deal, but it only numbed the pain for a little bit before it came back.

After what seemed to be a full decade, the pain finally faded away, and I thought that it had finally let me die. I never wanted to go through that kind of pain again.

The first things I thought of were:

Was Okaa-san worried about me?

Was Otou-san freaking out and searching?

Did anyone even know I was gone?

I opened my eyes slowly, and I noticed the same raven-haired male sitting there, looking half asleep as a bird perched in his hair and chirped happily.

"Hibari! Hibari! Herbivore! Herbivore!" the raven then raised his head and then looked at me quietly, before he smirked.

"Took you a while..." he looked exhausted. I blinked and then inched away from him. It was quite clear I wasn't dead, and yet... it felt as if I was. "Are you hungry?"  
Hungry? No, I wasn't. I just wanted a drink. My throat was burning like hell and I wanted to go home.

"Hn... Of course, you humans know it as 'thirst'," I stared at him warily as he pulled out a knife, causing me to jump back, but the first thing he did was cut a long line up his arm, letting the blood dribble down.

"Are you an idiot? Are you trying to kill-" I stopped and sniffed, before I gulped and the found myself next to him, trailing my tongue up the cut before I noticed what the hell I was doing and jumped right back again. "I-I'm s-"

"Calm down herbivore," the cut fizzled and then healed up within an instant. "I wanted you to take it."

I just sat there, staring at him in disbelief as he sighed.

"You were dying. I was forced to change you."

Change me. Like in the books. This could so not be happening.

"Ano...-" I stopped when he appeared in front of me, cupping my face.

"You certainly are unique, as Rokudo told me," he tilted my face from side to side. "I believe I will make you my mate."

I blinked rapidly as he came closer, and I tried to inch away, but he just grabbed my shoulders and forced me to lay down. He then leaned down and licked at my lips, trailing his tongue over them before pushing right through them with eyes, causing me to make a muffled sound before stilling, closing my eyes quickly.

I could feel his fingers tracing my cheekbones, and then done my neck, making me shiver gently.

"Fifteen years old. It's a young age to die," he murmured against my lips, causing me to blink softly. "I don't think I would be able to let Rokudo live if he killed someone as young as you."

I stared at him, eyes flickering slightly as his fingers then trailed down to-

Wait, did he change me? I was only wearing a shirt. I can remember wearing more than this! Forget that, he was stripping me of it anyway, and I panicked on instinct, trying to push him away, yet he kept me still, as if he was non-affected with me not liking this.

"Calm down," I stopped moving again, feeling warm lips gliding over my neck as my heart pounded. "It's not as if I'm planning on killing you, Tsunayoshi."

I settled once more, feeling no ill-intent coming from him as he nuzzled me close. He felt so warm... yet he felt so cold. I couldn't understand it. I felt soft material sliding off my shoulders, and then I could tell straight away the shirt really was the only thing I was wearing. I got feel my cheeks heating up and he chuckled and smoothed his hands down my sides gently.

"Such untainted skin," he murmured, before he moved his head and licked down my chest, causing me to squirm against him and grip at him tightly. It left me in tingles, and I automatically nudged closer to him. "Hn... All newborn vampires tend to always want to mate with their creators... how odd..."

I was still blushing as I nuzzled against his neck, feeling somewhat... aroused? Yeah, the more I smelt him, the more I just wanted him to... touch...

I made a squealing sound when his hand reached down and grasped my member tightly, causing me to recoil slightly.

"And being at fifteen years old, you would have been quite hormonal, hn?"

This wasn't fair. This Kyoya seemed to be a hell of a lot smarter than me about my own freaking body. I wanted him to stop squeezing like that. I wanted him to...

Well, I wasn't even sure actually. I felt him kissing me against as his hand then started stroking up and stop, causing me to moan against his lips before I felt fingers worming into my mouth, wriggling against my tongue as my eyes glazed slightly. I could taste him, and automatically, I bit down, drawing blood from them, much to my delight. Kyoya didn't seem to mind much, since it caused me to start sucking on them harshly to draw the blood out.

He pulled them out my mouth eventually, causing me to whine but then shut up as he kissed me again, rolling the blood around my mouth as his hand trailed down, causing me to stiffen when I felt something prod in between my cheeks. I looked at him, but he seemed distracted as he slid a finger right into my hole, causing me to whimper and started pushing against him.

"S-Stop-" I stopped and let out a gasp as he slipped in a second finger, member twitching as I tried to ignore the sensation but being stretched. My hands reached up to his shirt and I fumbled with the buttons, feeling paranoid since I was the only one naked right now. He didn't react at all, so I took it that it was okay to start stripping him before I paused and let out a gasp of sudden pleasure, my hands going limp against his shirt. I had so nearly managed to strip him of his shirt... but I was distracted right now.

I could see his smirk. His expression practically knew I was an innocent soul. My back arched as a third finger entered me, and I couldn't do a thing other than pant and squirm in discomfort. He then struck that odd spot in me again, making me turn into a pile of moaning mush until he suddenly pulled out, causing me to whine.

"No..." I didn't want that feeling to stop...

He chuckled at me and then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and then stripped of his trousers and pants, his hard, neglected member pressing against my thigh as he flipped me right, as if positioning me, before I felt something firm being pressed between my cheeks, causing my eyes to widen.

"Relax," was the only thing he told me before he thrusted in, causing me to cry out and grip at the sheets as he held my hips firmly, raising me up to so that he could push deeper. I could hear him groaning, and all I could hear was my whimpers as he paused for a moment before he pulled out and thrust back in roughly, causing me to whimper more.

He continued this odd pattern, until after a few minutes he found that certain spot in front of me, smirking when he saw my eyes flash and then glaze over with pleasure, watching me buck forward as I tried to get him to hit it again.

"O-Oh god..." his nails dug into my hips as he started pounding harshly, panting softly himself as he then moved his hands down my legs and started pushing them up to my chest, so that he could get more penetration. I let out a screech, member throbbing as I suddenly released all over him, and he groaned when I clenched down, releasing himself inside me before slumping over my sweaty body, staring at me since I appeared to be stuck in the afterglow of the _best _orgasm I ever had.

"Hn..." he pulled out and then lay next to me, cuddling me close as he kissed me again, nipping my lip hard enough to draw blood and then sucked on it, delighting in the taste.

I couldn't stay awake for long, since I seemed to have no energy left at all. I leaned against him and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, I sat up with a groan, and I blinked when I noticed that I was back in my bedroom at home. Had it all been a dream after all? If so, that dream was so fucked up-

I looked up and then saw Kyoya leaning against the wall, yawning softly. I smiled at that.

Nope. It wasn't a dream. And he brought me back home to see Okaa-san and Otou-san. I was happy.

"Don't expect any gift from me herbivore. I'm tired," and all I could do was laugh at the vampire-mate I was now with. Yeah, today was just weird.

* * *

**A/N: **That is how you fail a story. I tried. Really. Reviews please?


End file.
